


One step closer

by obsessedgoldfish



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 02:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedgoldfish/pseuds/obsessedgoldfish
Summary: 德扎鞋带梗、法扎绑手弹钢琴梗镜子play、钢琴play





	

*  
“哎哟！科洛雷多！”  
被叫到名字的人转头一看发现本来身边好好走着路的那位突然一瘸一拐地往路边长凳走去，三步并作两步跟上，只见那人翘起二郎腿向他示意，“鞋带！”  
他是怎么做到如此理直气壮的……？  
想到今早送到家里的包裹，科洛雷多把嘴边那句“都上大学的人了还不会系鞋带”给咽了下去，蹲下身帮他的小天才系鞋带。  
小天才趁此机会对科洛雷多动手动脚，撸撸他的头毛、捏捏他的脸蛋，还要得出一个还是自己的头毛撸起来手感比较好的结论，他晃着脚向情人建议：“你要不要把头发留长一点，一定很好看的！”  
等科洛雷多一脸无奈地系好鞋带站起来，他们继续往前走时，小天才终于想到了有什么地方不对劲，他拍拍科洛雷多：“你今天怎么没说要我自己学系鞋带？”  
科洛雷多的笑容十分宽容大度：“晚上回家我教你。”  
敏感的小天才隐约察觉了一丝危险的气息，往后跳了一小步，狐疑地打量他的情人，后者一把搂过他的肩，声音愉悦而爽朗：“走走走，我们回家。”  
*  
进了家门的小天才解开鞋带两下蹬掉鞋子，外套随手扔在沙发上，坐下来的时候他看见茶几上放着一包颜色五花八门造型千奇百怪的绳子……  
“科洛雷多你买这么多绳子干什么？”  
再随手拿起来一看……  
鞋带？！  
不知为何他有点不太好意思大声问科洛雷多买这么多鞋带干什么。  
善解人意的科洛雷多坐到小天才身边，好整以暇地打开包裹，拎出一根来：“我不是说要教你系鞋带的么？”  
长长的手指把那根织物从头细细捋到尾，末端在科洛雷多松手后轻轻一弹。  
本来极其正常的一句话，配上一个极其正常的动作，在此刻的小天才看来却有一股说不出的情色意味。  
科洛雷多向莫扎特勾勾手指：“把手给我。”  
小天才受惊似的往后躲了些许，两只手在背后藏好：“我不！”  
他振振有辞地反驳：“不是系鞋带吗，为什么要我把手给你！”  
科洛雷多从小天才身后把左手捞过来，回答得有理有据：“让你学会打结就行了，既然如此，系在脚上还是手上又有多大区别呢？”  
科洛雷多绕了一圈又一圈，最后三下五除二打了个结：“会了？”  
莫扎特看着手腕上毫不精致的蝴蝶结哭笑不得：“您有一点儿认真教学的意思么？”  
他把手腕凑到科洛雷多眼前：“您到底……葫芦里卖的什么药？”  
科洛雷多顺势扣住莫扎特的五指，倾身过去亲吻他，莫扎特整个人被压到沙发里，科洛雷多的右手时不时挑动那个耷拉的蝴蝶结，双唇轻啄莫扎特的眼睫，左手撑在他耳边，呢喃道：“不觉得这种玩法……很有意思么？”  
他松开莫扎特的手，拉散了蝴蝶结，莫扎特感到手腕处细微的压力骤然消失，随即手被按过头顶，他的情人在他颈间吐息：“不想试试？”  
“原来您打的竟是这个算盘。”莫扎特在他身下扭了扭，选了个舒服点的姿势，他闭着眼享受科洛雷多的亲吻，在情人的手已经将他的长裤脱去一半之时，他好像想到什么新奇主意似的睁开眼半撑起身，“这样吧，我们还是来掷骰子！”  
他打个响指，志得意满地提议：“三局两胜。我赢了，今晚就归我做主。”  
科洛雷多也坐直身子，不置可否：“要是我赢了呢？”  
莫扎特颇为豪爽地摆摆手：“老规矩老规矩。那今晚自然由您决定。不过……”  
小天才从茶几下摸出骰盅，晃得哗哗响：“您不会有这个机会的。”  
第一局，小天才看着结果咽咽口水，在科洛雷多似笑非笑的注视下坚称：“还有两局呢！”  
第二局，小天才甩着他的一头金毛笑嘻嘻：“一比一平啦！”  
第三局，科洛雷多掷完无比矫揉造作地自己掀开一道缝看一眼结果，盖上后虚情假意地对小天才叹气道：“你不用掷了。”小天才闻言大惊：“您莫不是掷出了24点吧！”  
科洛雷多满面沉痛地揭晓战果，小天才急中生智抢过骰盅：“要是我也是24点呢！”  
哗啦啦一阵响动，小天才率先凑过去看，结果是他垂头丧气地瘫回了沙发上，连骰子都是科洛雷多替他收好的。  
小天才揪着曾经是他腕上的一只蝴蝶的那条鞋带玩儿，躺在沙发上曲起一条腿向科洛雷多张开怀抱：“您赢得了这次赌约的赌注，今晚沃尔夫冈·莫扎特是属于您的了！”  
科洛雷多拉他起来，顺便脱掉了一条原本已被脱了一半的长裤。  
落地镜前科洛雷多把小天才的脚踝用一根鞋带圈在一起，绕啊绕却没有打结，小天才不明所以，科洛雷多拍拍他的腿：“站好。”  
他起身时食指顺着小天才的腿部线条一路划上来很从容地藏进了小天才的衣裳里，另一边握着小天才自己的手在腰臀处流连。同样赤足的科洛雷多与小天才的脚踝肌肤相亲，一点点把那团松垮的线弄的更乱，散在地上像一条盘踞的蛇。  
他附在小天才耳边：“刚刚看清楚了？”  
说着从他身后退开两步，歪歪脑袋端详他：“再系一遍？”  
“……啊？”小天才不明就里地蹲下去把地上的线团捋顺，在自己脚踝的地方比划两下，从镜子里瞧瞧科洛雷多，看见对方一脸津津有味看好戏的表情，就知道装傻是混不过去的，于是小天才磨磨蹭蹭地在左脚腕绕一圈，右脚腕绕一圈，再绕几个大圈……看看科洛雷多……最后打了一个乱七八糟的结。  
科洛雷多欣慰地把小天才拉起身来站直，让小天才的双手在背后放好：“手上的活，我来代劳。”  
小天才看着镜子里的自己，仰面向天：“您今天可真……”  
科洛雷多打横抱起他，小天才极为短促地惊叹一声，抱着他的人皱皱眉：“沃尔夫冈，我怀里就算是一根羽毛，也不会比你更轻了。”  
小天才拱了拱脑袋，感受着科洛雷多颈动脉的搏动，留下细密的牙印：“那我想你该不会介意分享一点给我？”  
科洛雷多放下他，掀开琴盖，两手环绕沃尔夫冈虚悬在黑白键上，弹出一串音符。  
“听说你把手绑在背后也能弹琴？”科洛雷多抿着小天才的耳垂，底下还不安分地蹭着怀中人的脚踝，那个乱七八糟的线团经不住他的挑弄，一点点又要散了开去。他圈住的人忍不住哈哈大笑，脚腕的束缚随着两人的动作渐渐失去其作用。他边笑边否认：“不是不是，是我小时候给贵人们表演蒙上眼睛遮住琴键弹琴，我也不知道韦伯夫人怎么就说是把手绑在背后了。”  
小天才挪挪身子：“多亏您……今天我倒是可以试一试。”  
那根惨遭多番蹂躏的织物终于彻底瘫软在地，兴奋的小天才直接把它拨到一边。  
科洛雷多给小天才让出表演的空间，钢琴叮叮咚咚地响起来，科洛雷多在琴凳上坐下，双手揽住小天才的腰际，一寸一寸地抚摸，轻柔又珍重仿佛把玩稀世的珍宝。他的手向下游移，手中的人不时因为努力够琴键左摇右晃，下体最后的防卫便随之缓缓下滑，那片轻薄的布料落了个与鞋带同样的下场，于是更多的小天才袒露在科洛雷多眼前了。他将小天才捧在掌心，温热的手掌激起小天才的琴音一声粗暴的共鸣，小天才遽然脚尖一踮，几乎要放弃他的弹奏，愣怔片刻还是接续了原本已不甚连贯的音符。他尽力在绳圈里转动手腕，试图找到一个适宜按键的角度，然而多方辗转终究所获无几。  
科洛雷多自琴凳起身时他们的下体已裸裎相见，当他再次将手覆上小天才的身体而这次向上探寻的时候，小天才终于喘着粗气停了下来。“这样还是比蒙着眼弹奏难多啦！”他靠进科洛雷多的怀抱，“尤其是您在我面前的时候。”  
“哦？”科洛雷多佯装无辜地示意莫扎特转过身去，“我以为您十分受用呢。”  
如此一来小天才的手便正适用于撩拨科洛雷多了，事实上他也确是如此行事。科洛雷多将小天才送上极乐的同时自己似乎也得以一窥天堂的亮光。他的小天才几乎被抵在钢琴上，微微弓着背，身体绷紧了，在科洛雷多手下抑制不住地颤抖。  
“……啊…………靠。”科洛雷多分明听到小天才脱力之后那一声微不可闻的咒骂，心下不由得感叹，看啊，他的小天才，竟还忧心着他的钢琴呢。  
他的手指抚上小天才的臀缝，来回游走，随心所欲地在一些地方稍加力道：“腿分开点。”  
小天才更深地俯下身去，然后迎来了科洛雷多的第一个指节，一点一点，打着转儿的，叩过了穴口的四壁，一番寒暄后进去了一分，缓慢地，探索着前路，又是一分，再一分。第一根，第二根。科洛雷多感到身下积聚的快感无处喷薄几近摧毁他的理智，他从小天才的身体里撤出来，在小天才潮红的耳廓边低语：“过来，过来……”  
当小天才一条腿跪上琴凳，因双手被缚难以平衡而颤颤巍巍地在琴凳上跪好，缓缓在他身上坐下的时候，科洛雷多确信自己得见了天堂。小天才的脑袋有气无力地垂在他颈侧，所幸科洛雷多还保有一丝丝理智，抱着他的小天才，摩挲着他背脊的肌肤，描画着肩胛骨的形状，起起伏伏。  
“啊……痛！科洛雷多！”小天才在科洛雷多怀里挣扎了一下，引得科洛雷多痛斥自己的鲁莽行径，小天才摇摇头，金色的头毛在科洛雷多耳边扫来扫去，“我说手腕。”  
“……啊。”科洛雷多的表情可以称得上是羞赧，只可惜小天才忙着揉他红红的手腕错过了这一幕，足以引为平生憾事了。  
“您终于舍得解开了。”小天才抱抱科洛雷多，在他脖颈上泄愤似的咬一口，“痛死啦！”  
*  
第二天科洛雷多看见小天才在钢琴前十指翻飞，蹑手蹑脚走过去蒙上他的眼睛，乐声毫无停顿。  
他托住小天才的右手手腕，一圈微微红肿的绳痕犹在，蒙住小天才眼睛的左手感到睫毛刷过，小天才眨了眨眼睛。  
他的右手顺着小天才的胳臂滑上来，小天才又眨眨眼，忽然不弹琴了。  
“您看，我今天果然没法好好弹琴啦！”他感到小天才现在闭上了眼睛，左手高举到他眼前，“您昨晚分明就是欺负人！”  
小天才的右手还乖乖躺在科洛雷多掌心，伤痕的作者此时用指腹轻轻抚过他的艺术品，双唇在小天才举给他看的罪证上落下一吻。  
“哈！”小天才的轻笑听来像偷腥成功的猫儿，“我可不会因为一个吻就原谅您！”  
“嗯？”科洛雷多任他从手下钻出去，得意洋洋地靠在钢琴旁。  
“我难道不是您灵感的缪斯吗？”他的小天才隔着琴凳吻了他的唇角。  
“您得送我一首曲子才行哪！”


End file.
